Halloween Night
by WolfWing
Summary: Sequel to "Wager of Favors". The trio get to take advantage of the poker bets on who chooses who's costumes. Introducing Special Agent Alexander Carson, James Bond on a budget. **Setting up for a future fic**


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All characters belong to their real owner, Joss Whedon. I also admit to shameslessy cribbing (cough stole cough) scenes and dialogs from the Halloween episode to showcase what is different, and what is not. For a treat, watch the show scene by scene as you read this fanfiction.**

A Night to not be Yourself

With Buffy away for the summer, the trio only had about a couple months together since her return. A busy two months with slayer duties and all. Favors, for the most part, were carefully hoarded; none wanted to waste a favor. Which meant the upcoming Halloween was being looked forward to.

"I hoped you been saving up," Buffy teased her friends.

"Yeah, yeah," Xander griped. "I think I like the idea of a quiet Halloween in."

Buffy smirked. "Oh no, I get to dress the two of you up and we are going to do it in style."

It was true, Buffy had won the right to dress both Willow and Xander. Willow had won the right to choose Buffy's costume.

"Come on Wills," Xander wheedeled his best friend, "tell Buffy that if she picks me out a dorky costume, you're going to make her go as a nudist for Halloween."

"Xander!" Willow blushed in scandalous outrage. "Bad, bad Xander. No nakey Buffy for Halloween."

Buffy laughed. "Oh, if he thinks I wouldn't call his bluff, go right ahead. I can dream up worse for his costume."

Xander grimaced. "How about just a little hint? A teeny, weeny, itsy, bitty hintlet?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Buffy smirked at her two friends.

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Did I ever tell you I don't like being surprised?"

"It's true," Xander chimed in. "I remember one surprise birthday party when she was eight – Oof!"

Willow elbowed Xander in his ribs. "We promised to never mentioned that ever again."

"At least tell me you're going to dress Buffy in spandex. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Ms. Marvel, maybe Psylocke."

Willow blushed. "I haven't decided yet."

Xander rolled his eyes and whined, "Come on, Wills! Stop being such a wet blanket."

Buffy and Willow glanced at each other, then at Xander, tossed their hair over their shoulders, and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Xander called out after his friends.

* * *

><p>After Willow and Buffy turned the corner, Willow lets her face show her worry. "You know, maybe we shouldn't be all Halloweeny. The vampires and demons might be trying for something big."<p>

"Not according to Giles," Buffy answered. "He says that Halloween is pretty quiet for the undead."

"Does that mean you'll invite Angel for a Halloween date?" Willow grew excited at the thought of romance.

Buffy shrugged. "I was thinking it. We're meeting later tonight at the Bronze. Maybe I'll ask him then."

* * *

><p>After school, the trio found themselves once more in the library. "Really?" Xander exclaimed, "Halloween is demon free? Wow? Everytime you think you know vampires, they up and surprise you."<p>

Giles was in the midst of wiping his glasses clean with his handkerchief. "Yes, well, they seem to find the whole thing ... gauche. Might even offend their sensibilities."

Xander snorted. "Someone alert the ACLU, Halloween isn't politically correct for the blood-sucking vampire community. We wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, now, would we."

"So it'll be a good time to party. No slayage needed," Buffy said while checking her nails.

Giles sighed as he put his glasses back on. "I dare say, you're correct on this one. It still wouldn't hurt to patrol and keep an eye out. Or even train and get a workout in."

"Sure it'll hurt. You can't throw a party and not be at it, that's not how party-girl does things."

Giles rolled his eyes. Willow glanced over towards her friend. "So, we're having this at your place?"

"Nope," Buffy answered with a popping noise. "Mom has plans and doesn't want anyone over unchaperoned by an adult."

"Oh," Willow deflated while Xander looked away and whistled.

Buffy smiled brightly. "No prob. Xander won the favor that says he has to host a party. So we'll have it at his place."

Xander shook his head. "I knew you were going to say that. But hey, no one wants to hang at my ratty old place. How about we have it at Will's? Your parents are out of town again, aren't they?"

Willow shranked on herself. "Sorry, Xan. They'll be home for Halloween. Mom likes to see all the costumes and hand out candies. Dad's got an important presentation to prepare for."

Xander's face fell. "Oh ... Well, let me run it by my parents."

"Yes, that is all very good, but don't you kids have homework you could be doing. I know Buffy will be patroling tonight." Giles reminded them as he poured himself some tea.

"Actually, we're on our way to get costumes. We better go, Mom is expecting me for dinner." Buffy hopped out of her seat and nabbed her backpack. "See you later tonight, Giles."

* * *

><p>"I'm just happy we're going early enough that not all the good costumes are taken," Xander remarked as he and his friends approached the front of <em>Ethan's<em>. "Can you imagine having to buy something last minute?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah, and you'd probably only have change from your lunch money." Willow giggled, and then she turned towards Buffy. "So what are we going to wear?"

She gave an enigmatic smile. "That would be telling."

Xander shook his head. "You have no idea yet, do you?"

Buffy pouted. "How would I know if they even have what I want until I see what they got here? Or Party-Town. I hear they have quite the selection there."

"Yeah, well," Willow tried to raise some bluster, "just wait 'til you see what I pick out for you. It'll be all Moulin Rouge – gaudy make-up and everything." She was getting more and more worried everytime Buffy got mysterious.

Buffy smiled serenely at her friend as she held the door to the store open. "Ooh, French Whore? That's so not me ... Perfect!"

Xander walked into the wall and Willow stopped dead. "What?" she squeaked.

Buffy smirked evilly. "Halloween is all about coming as you aren't. Take Xander, for example, we could totally dress him up in something manly." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hardy har har," he snarked. "And you could go as a demure lady." He then effected a falsetto. "Oh brave knight, I do so hope you would help me in my time of need and go kill the scary spider sitting on my box of _Fruit-Loops_."

Buffy scrunched her nose up and gave a shudder. "I don't sound like that at all."

The three entered the store and separated. Buffy went to expore the costumes along the wall while Xander followed Willow down the center. He got the red-head's attention. "So ... What are you going to dress her up as?"

Willow shrugged. "Don't know yet. You're a guy -"

"Thanks for noticing," Xander muttered under his breath.

"- what do you think Angel would like on her?" Willow missed the expression of distaste that passed over Xander's face.

"Oh, I don't know ... Goat's blood? What do vampires like?"

Willow slapped him on the arm. "Behave Xander. And help me find something."

"Alright, alright," he grumbled. "I'll go look in the spandex section. Buffy could always go as Yoga-Mom: Saving the day with her super-pilates power on a nine-to-three schedule."

"What the mom?" Willow asked in confusion.

Xander sighed. "Yoga-Mom. You know ... 'Who da Mom? Yoga-Mom!' ... me and Jessie came up with it back in middle school."

Willow gave him a blank look. "You guys did? Why didn't I hear of this?"

"I don't know, why didn't you?"

"But why Yoga-Mom?"

Xander blushed. "Someone's mom had came to school once for something wearting Yoga pants ... really tight, black pants. Painted on, black, see-thru sheer pants ... and a small thong on underneath."

"Xander!" Willow scolded him. "Bad, bad Xander."

"We decided she was a superhero while her kid was in school, and that she was just stopping by on her way out to save the world. Jessie had plans on how he was going to ask Yoga-Mom out to the prom."

"What's this about a Yoga prom?" Buffy rejoined her friends, coming up from behind Xander.

"Gah-ah-ha," Xander jumped. "No one saw that spectacualr display of un-manliness. And if anyone brings it up, I'll deny it until my dying breath."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Xander was just saying how he and Jessie would perv on someone's mother. Like, eww!"

Buffy gave Willow a dead stare. "I'm so dressing you up as a hot mama for Halloween. Cabbage Patch Doll and all." Then she broke into giggles. "Got you! Oh man, you should of seen the look on your face."

"Buf-fieee!" Willow whined. "That was so not the funny!"

Xander smirked. "That was pretty funny, you have to admit."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Any luck?"

Buffy shrugged. "I got some ideas." She winked at the duo. "And more by the minute."

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Willow pouted.

Xander wagged his eyebrows. "I'm going to be sexy and manly, right?"

"Of course," Buffy smiled at him, "it is come as you're aren't night." She giggled at the offended face Xander made. "Don't worry, silly. I wouldn't embarass you ... much."

"Oh, I feel so much more confident now."

"What about me?" Willow asked.

Buffy shrugged. "And what about you? Come on, let's see what Party-Town has before I make my final decision."

Willow bit her lower lip. "Any way I can trade you your costume choice for my own?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Where's the fun in that, Wills? Just put some serious good thought into mine. I don't want a plastic mask and pajamas to be my outfit for Halloween."

"If you don't trade," Willow whined, "then I might dress you up as a common hooker."

"Eh. No biggie."

"Or. Or," Willow stuttered. "Or I'll make you look like some kind of geek. Glasses and bad fashion and all. Even plain, comfortable shoes!"

Buffy shuddered. "It'll take more than that to make the slayer crumble. Come on. Time's a wasting."

"You know." Xander rubbed his chin. "You do know that at this rate we may not even buy anything today."

"That's fine. Plenty of time. Today is to see all of our options. If we have to, we can come back tomorrow."

Willow checked out a random price tag as they left and whistled. "Boy, am I glad we saved up for this all summer."

* * *

><p>Buffy fell back onto a pumpkin. Rolling over, she grabs a nearby pumpkin and hurls it at her attacker. A second pumpkin follows the first, and that is followed by a stake. The two pumpkins find their mark, but the vampire dodged and caught the stake. With a snap, he breaks the stake in two and descends upon Buffy, knocking her to the ground again. The two combatants trade further blows, punches flying, as they fight for survival. Buffy surprises the vampire with a jumping kick to the face. Gaining the advantage, she capitalizes on it by headbutting her opponent before kicking him into a pile of pumpkins. While the vampire is trying to dig himself out, she breaks a nearby sign and uses its wooden post to dust him.<p>

"Why did he have to attack me now? I'm covered in pumpkin guts. I hope Angel waited for me."

Meanwhile, at the Bronze, Cordelia made her move on a piece of yummy man-meat – bored and brooding, but still yummy beefcake. "I know. Is the Bronze not happening or what?"

Angel looked up. "Uh, Hi. I'm waiting for Buffy."

* * *

><p>Buffy and her friends, Willow and Xander, were making their way through the halls from class to class. Off to the side was a volunteer table for Halloween Trick or Treating manned by a few students and Principal Snyder. As a girl walked by, Snyder coralled her to the table and mandated she'd volunteer.<p>

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow said.

"Note his interesting take on the 'volunteer' concept."

Snyder, catching sight of Buffy, accosted her and forced the trio to volunteer duty.

As they walked away, Xander groused, "Man, stuck with the rugrats on Halloween."

"I know, it was suppose to be my quiet night. No need to patrol or anything. One whole night where I can party guilt free."

"Look on the bright side," Willow said as her face brightened, "at least we were already planning on getting costumes anyways. And we can party afterwards. Still plenty of time left for that."

"True, true. Hey, I found a band: Dingos Ate My Baby. They agreed to do a set." Buffy smiled. "I'll just tell everyone the start time got moved back."

Xander paled. "Er, by everyone ... how many people are we talking about here?"

Buffy sent her friend a coy smile. "Make sure to stock up on chips and soda."

Xander gulped and shot his friend a strained smile. "I'll put it on Mom's shopping list."

* * *

><p>The trio entered the student lounge, ready for a break. The girls moved on, oblivious to Xander stopping by the vending machine for a drink. As the machine ate Xander's change and refused to dispense, Larry sauntered up behind the boy. The jock placed a meaty hand on Xander's shoulders. "Hey, Harris."<p>

Xander spun around to see who addressed him. "Larry, looking very cro-mag as usual." The snide comment is lost upon the jock. "What can I do for you?"

Larry shot a glance over at Buffy. "You and Buffy – You're just friends, right?"

"I like to think of it less as a friendship and more like a solid foundation for future bliss."

"So, she's not your girlfriend?"

"Alas, no."

Larry gave Xander a sly look. "Think she'll go out with me?"

Xander shook his head, jealousy colored his face. "No, not a chance."

"Why not? I heard some guys say she was fast."

A look of indignation stole over Xander's face. "I hope you mean in the 'like the wind' sense."

"You know what I mean." Larry leered.

Xander, furious, grabbed Larry by the lapels. "That's my friend you're talking about."

Larry was amused by Xander's outburst, ready for a fight. He puffed himself up like an alleycat. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to do what any man would do about it. Something... damn manly." Xander then began to grapple and shove with Larry, only to fail spectacularly as the large brute barely budged.

With a smile, Larry drew back ready to punch the awaiting Xander, only to find his hand caught in a much stronger grip. Suddenly, he found himself being spun and pinned to the soda machine, the machine dispensing a free drink to cap off his humiliation.

"Get gone," Buffy commanded the jock, who was very quick to comply. "Ooh, diet," Buffy cooed as she nabbed the free drink.

"Do you know what you just did?" Xander looked at her in shock and dismay.

Buffy blinked before giving a cautious answer. "Saved a dollar?"

Xander grew more exasperated. "Larry was about to pummel me."

Buffy smiled and made a small waving gesture. "Oh, that. Forget about it." She was clearly impressed with herself.

Xander began to fume. "I will. Maybe fifteen, twenty years from now. When my rep for being a sissy-man finally fades."

Buffy looked at her friend, confused by his reaction and concerned that he didn't seem to be happy. "Xander -"

"A black eye heals, Buffy. But cowardice has a nearly unlimited shelf-life." Xander seemed to consider a thought for a moment. "But thanks. Thanks for your help." He stormed off, leaving Buffy and Willow to share a look.

"I think I just violated the guy code. Big time," Buffy commented.

"Poor Xander. Boys are so fragile." They moved back to sitting on the couches. "Speaking of - how was your date last night?"

Buffy grimaced. "Misfire. I was late due to unscheduled slayage. Showed up looking trashed."

* * *

><p>Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom stall, surprising and interrupting Buffy and Willow, who were thumbing through the Watcher Diaries they purloined from Giles's office. The duo were trying to find out what kind of girl Angel would be into. "So, Buffy, you ran off and left poor Angel by his lonesome last night. I did everything I could to comfort him."<p>

"I bet," Buffy grumbled.

"What's his story, anyway? I mean, I never see him around." Cordelia fixed her make-up as she waited a reply.

"Not during the day, anyway," Willow answered.

"Please don't tell me he still lives at home. Like he has to wait until his dad gets home to take the car?"

Buffy and Willow shared a look. "I think his parents have been dead for, um, a couple hundred years."

"Oh, good. I mean- What?"

"He's a vampire, Cordelia. I thought you knew."

Cordelia missed a beat as she considered Buffy's words. "Oh. He's a vampire. Of course. But the cuddly kind. Like a Care Bear with fangs."

"It's true," Willow vouched for her friend.

Cordelia didn't look convinced. "You know what I think? You're trying to scare me off because you're afraid of the competition. Look Buffy, you may be hot-stuff when it comes to demonology or

whatever, but when it comes to dating - I'm the Slayer." Cordelia then returned her lipstick to her purse, snapped it shut, and sashayed out of the bathroom.

Buffy felt the sting of the Cheer-Queen's words and her own insecurities. "Willow, even though this goes against all of my Halloween principles – Is there any way we can make a deal? I can't let Cordie win."

Willow gravely nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't want to see her win either."

* * *

><p>The trio of friends met at Buffy's locker after the last bell. "So?" she asked her friends. "Are we feeling Party-Town or Ethan's?"<p>

"Hmm, Ethan's is a bit more in our price range," Xander hemmed.

"Have you figured out the costumes yet?" Willow semi-lied. The plan was Buffy would make a big show of dressing her up, but Willow would be allowed to throw a sheet on and be a ghost anyways.

Buffy beamed. "Just about. Let's go see what's still in stock. I'm thinking I could dress Xander up as a vampire, like Angel."

Xander made a face like he just bit into something disgusting. "I rather you didn't." He then muttered something about insult on injury that the girls didn't quite catch.

"Look, Xander," Buffy smiled at her friend, "I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Do you mind," Xander retorted, "I'm trying to repress here."

"Next time, I'll let you get pummled. Well, from now on."

"Thank you. Actually, I think I could have taken Larry. I mean, you know, I do alright with vampires."

Buffy just shook her head. "Let's not test that theory.

With the air cleared, the three of them walked to their destination in cheerfull and jovial comradreship. The bell over Ethan's door ranged as they walk through.

Xander, hoping to influence Buffy's decision, paced besides her. Willow split off, looking for the kind of costume that would catch Angel's eye.

"You know?" Buffy turned to Xander. "For what I have in mind for Willow, I got everything I need in my own closet. So that means I get to spend more on you."

"Joy," Xander deadpanned. He was touched, though, by Buffy putting such thought into her choices. "Just so long as you don't put me in a dress, like that one over there."

Buffy looked over to where Xander pointed out a dress. It was a spandex gogo dress with a high hem and a low neckline, made from cheap halloween stretch fabric. Buffy blinked. "Wow, think I could squeeze Will into that? She's got some nice legs if she just works them a little."

Xander smirked. "Willow? In that thing? You'd have better luck trying to stretch it over a rhino. Willow is more of a 'hide under the cover' type when it comes to public spectacles."

Meanwhile, Willow caught sight of a beautiful 18th Century dress on display. "Ooh! Just like what the girls wore when Angel was alive." Mesmerized, she slowly approached it. "It's ... so perfect and amazing." Willow was about to feel the fabric, just to touched it, when the store owner appeared by her.

With a mischievious look to his eyes and a devilish smirk, he commented, "Finally made a decision? Please, allow me." He then pulled the dress off of the mannequin and held it up against Willow. "It looks magnificent on you."

Willow was about to nod when she came to her senses. "Oh, it's not for me." Willow had a hint of resignation to her voice. "I know just the perfect person to pull of the look. I'll be right back."

Buffy and Xander was not hard to find, being a small store, and Willow babbled excitedly as she approached. "Buffy, quick. I found the perfect look for you. It's old and fashionable once upon a time, and I think it'll turn heads among men who like vintage girls."

"Vintage girls? Have you met our Buffster? Oh, yeah. Come as you aren't..." Xander followed, curious to what got Willow so worked up. He watched, bemused, as Willow dragged buffy up to some confused, old guy.

"Ta-da!" Willow cheered as she gestured towards the dress. "I give you, Princess Buffy."

Ethan slid around to hold the dress up to Buffy. "Come, look into this mirror here."

"Wow!" Buffy exclaimed when she caught her reflection. "This is amazing, Willow."

"I think we've made a match," Ethan commented.

"Willow, can you even afford this?" Buffy shot her friend puppy dog eyes.

Willow smiled. "I been saving all summer for Halloween," she replied.

Ethan smiled. "This is a costume store, not a fashion store. I think you'll find it costs much less than you fear."

"Looks good, Buffy," Xander said. "Hey, maybe you can find me a white knight costume to go along with it?" He asked wistfully.

A half hour later, the trio were exiting the store. "Buffy," Xander tried to speak around a lump in his throat. "Are you sure, that must have cost a small fortune."

Buffy smiled. "Like the man said, it's a costume store. It didn't cost anything like if we gone to the mall."

"But ... that's no cheaply made costume," the boy argued.

Buffy quirked a half-smile at him. "Exactly! All of the knight armor there were cheap and cheesy plastic pieces. A good match to mine is something more real looking. I wonder if he got these second hand. It was like thrift shopping. And this ex-cheerleader never buys thrift – unless it's for Halloween."

"I can't wait for Halloween," Willow told her friends. "I want to see how your costumes looks on you two."

"See, Xander," Buffy teased her best guy friend, "I told you I would make you into something you're not. Sexy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Same goes for you," he quipped. "For once, you'll be a proper lady." Xander held the bags Buffy handed him tight and close. He never owned a tuxedo before; he wouldn't wear one normally, either. But in his mind, he could picture himself in a tux dancing with Buffy in her dress.

* * *

><p>Buffy was in her room, admiring her reflection, as Willow was in Buffy's bathroom freaking out over how much skin she was showing. "Remember," Buffy called to her friend, "We gotta act like I tried really hard to get you dressed up as something other than a ghost, or Xander will cry foul."<p>

Meanwhile, Xander was working his way to the Summer's house. He was dressed in a tuxedo that fit him perfectly. A gun holster and pistol was under his left shoulder. A cigarette case was in his breast pocket, meant to be a spy radio in disguise. His hair was gelled neatly back and he wore dress shoes that Ethan had on hand. A fake rolex was on his left wrist and a kid's toy cellphone was in a pocket. "The name's Carson. Alexander Carson," he tried out as he walked along. Xander smirked.

He came up to Buffy's front door and rang the bell. He didn't have to wait long, the door opened and Mrs. Summers smiled at him. She whistled as she looked the boy up and down. "My my my. If only I was 20 years younger."

"Who you fooling, Mrs. S.," Xander winked at the mother figure, "you only need to be 12 years younger."

Joyce mock fanned herself. "Oh Mr. Bond. I hope you're not planning on seducing out of me the plans for world domination."

"Hey!" Buffy yelled from the stairs. "No seducing my Mom!"

Xander and Joyce broke out into laughter. Xander walked in. "Hey there Buffy. Looking good. I have promised your mother, the honored Queen, to escort you, thy ladyship, and keep an eye out for ruffians and vagabonds."

Buffy giggled. "Why, thank you, good Sir. But wait until you see ..." Buffy's face fell as Willow came down wearing her ghost sheet. She sighed.

Xander gave her a soft smile. "I am sure you tried. Willow's stubborn."

"Hey," Willow eeped from beneath the cloth. "You don't even know what she picked out for me."

* * *

><p>Willow was confused at the sudden misbehavior of her charges. She went to stop them but pain radiated down her left arm and her breath hitched. She gasped. Her eyes grew wide, filled with terror, and then she droped bodily to the ground, lifeless. When she sat up again, she left her corporeal body on Mrs. Parker's porch.<p>

"Oh – Oh my God! I'm ... I'm a real ghost." She looked around and spied Xander not far away.

Alexander Carson was taking stock of the situation he found himself in. NEST had assigned him to escort Lady Summers to a clandestine meeting in a small, sleepy burb known as Sunnydale. Somehow, he managed to lose his ward and now strange mutants were overrunning the streets. He frowned as he backed slowly across the street. "I better call this in." He reached into his jacket to nab his phone when growling caused him to palm the handle of his glock instead.

A redhead ran up to him. "Xander," she called.

He slipped his pistol out of its holster and brandished it, pointing the gun at his accoster. "That's far enough."

"Xander! It's me, Willow."

Alexander frowned. "I don't know any Willow."

"Quit messing around, this is no time for jokes." She admonished him.

He tilted his head, pursed his lip, then began to step around the girl.

"You don't know me?" Willow moved to stay in front. "No, wait," she cried as he began to move past her. She lunged to block him, but they passed through each other.

Alexander jumped back, startled. "What the hell?" He spun and trained his gun on the shuddering red-head. "What are you?"

"Xander. Listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear. Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween and now I am a ghost. You were supposed to be a superspy, and now, I guess you're a real spy."

Alexander shook his head, sadly. "What are you talking about?"

A child costumed as a vampire rush at the two teens, growling. Alexander quickly took aim but Willow jumped in front of him, causing him to yank his aim up, firing a shot into the air. The kid, startled, ran off.

"No guns," Willow ordered. "There's still a kid in there." She then noticed someone down the street, "Buffy!"

Alexander recognizes the name of his charge. "Where?"

Buffy was just down the street, stumbling along. She looked around her, fearful. Xander and Willow ran up to her.

"Buffy," Willow babbled, "are you alright? Do you feel funny? How's your memory."

Alexander looked his charge over. She seemed unharmed. "Lady Summers, please do not wander off in the future. It makes my job all the more difficult." He aided her back to her feet.

Buffy frowned as she glanced over the two. "I am sorry, good sir. But do I know you?"

"This is not the time for games, for something is quite amiss."

Willow sighed. "Buffy, it's us. Willow and Xander. Don't you remember us? We're your friends."

Buffy snorted and turned her nose up. "Me, friends with a common tramp such as yourself?" Buffy frowned some more. "Where did you get such strange clothes? And why is everything so strange?"

"What year is it?" Willow inquired.

"Um .. 1775, I beleive."

Xander squinted at Buffy and then turn suspicious eyes upon Willow. "What's wrong with her? Hypnosis?"

But before Willow could answer, the vampire kid returned with a bigger costumed monster. Their roars cut off what she was about to say. Willow and Alexander turned to face the new threat and Buffy fainted on the spot.

Willow noticed. "How are we going to get through tonight without a Slayer?"

Xander pulled a small canister from one of his pockets and tossed it. A white cloud erupted, the two beings roared in pain and ran off.

"What did you do?" Willow scolded her friend.

"Tear gas." Alexander than bent to pick up the unconscious heiress. "Let's find someplace safe where we can wait out the night," he suggested as he slung the girl into a fireman carry.

Willow nodded. "Smart thinking, let's go to Buffy's house." She began to lead the way, oblivious to the thoughtful and suspicious look Alexander wore.

They quickly got to a house and Willow walked in through the closed door. Alexander tried the door to find it locked. Willow stuck her head back through the door. "Oops, sorry. There's a spare key under that rock, there." She pointed.

Once inside, Alexander gently placed his charge upon a couch. "Can I get ... oh right. I'm going to get a wet towel, be right back."

When Alexander returned, after having found the kitchen, Buffy was already up and staring at the pictures. "I don't understand. This girl could be me."

"She is you Buffy. You gotta try to remember."

Special Agent Carson approached to take a closer look himself. In the picture, surely, was the Lady Buffy in common clothes, himself, and the redhead. "Photo manipulation. Expertly done, but I've seen it done hundreds of time just as good."

A scream from outside caught their attention. Buffy trembled against Alexander. "I don't like this place and I just want to go home."

Willow shook her head, sadly. "Buffy, you are home."

Someone, or something, begins pounding on the front door. Buffy begins to cry. A demonic hand bursts through the glass; Buffy shrieks. Alexander pulls his gun again as he approaches the door.

"Hey, what did I say about guns," Willow scolds.

Alexander sticks the gun through the broken window, high, and shoots into the air. The demon grunts and scampers off. "Big noises scare little monsters." He checks out the window, to see what the situation was. "Dammit," he swore as he saw a civilian wearing a cat suit go running, screaming, as she was chased by a hairy thing.

"What?" Willow asked as Alexander yanks the door open.

"Be right back!"

Buffy stared at the open door. "Surely, he'll not desert us?"

After a few moments, Alexander comes running back in, bringing Cordelia Chase with him. "Cordelia!" Willow exclaimed in surprise.

"What's going on?" Cordelia inquired.

Willow made calming motions with her hands. "Okay. Your name is Cordelia. You're not a cat. You're in high school. We're your friends – well, sort of –"

The popular cheerleader rolled her eyes. "That's nice, Willow, and you went mental when?"

"You know us?" Willow cautiously asked.

"Yeah, lucky me. What's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on."

Cordelia nodded. "No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo the dogfaced boy. Look at my costume! Think Party-Town's gonna give me my deposit back? Not likely." She noticed a particularly big rip up the side. Xander noticed it too, and takes off his tuxedo jacket to put it around her.

"Here, wear this."

Cordelia smiled. "Thanks. You look good in a tux."

"Okay," Willow commanded, taking charge. "You three stay here while I get help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

Buffy demured. "It's not our place to fight. Surely some men will come and protect us?"

"What's that riff?" Cordelia asked, shocked.

"It's like amnesia," Willow replied, "Okay? They don't know who they are. Just sit tight."

Cordelia scowled. "Who died and made her the boss?" Meanwhile, Willow exited the house by passing through the wall behind Cordelia.

* * *

><p>As the spell ended, Buffy came to and chased Spike off, Willow awoke in her body, and everyone's costume went back to normal.<p>

"Well ... that was a thing," Xander summarized. "Hey Buff, welcome back."

"Yeah, you too," she replied with a smile.

Cordelia looked closely at the two. "You guys remember what happened?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. It was creepy. Like I was there but couldn't get out."

"I know the feel-" but Cordelia is cut off by Buffy.

"Alright," Buffy commands, "as soon as we return these kids, it's time for our own Halloween party."

"About that, Buffy," Xander begins to hem and haw.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's at the Bronze, sheesh." Though she did shoot the boy a suspicious glare after he grinned in victory.

"I'll help you round up the kids," Angel offered.

Buffy smiled at him, "That's sweet of you. Why don't you come to the party too."

* * *

><p>Xander, Willow, and Buffy were enjoying the afterglow of a good party as they walked home from the bronze. Angel hadn't stayed very long; he had let Buffy talked him into a couple dances but he left soon after. A party like that just wasn't his scene.<p>

"Think you'll stop bumping into things?" Xander teased Willow, who kept walking into chairs and tables at the Bronze.

Willow blushed. "Who knew being a ghost for a couple hours would be so habit forming."

"I got French, what did you get, Secret Agent Xan?" Buffy nudged her guy-BFF in the ribs.

Xander chuckled. "A lot of knowledge and none of the skills."

Willow smiled. "You were amazing, Xander. So calm and cool headed. You didn't panic in a crisis. You were confidant and prepared."

"See, come as your not," Buffy teased him.

Xander smirked. "Same for you, miss jump at her own shadows. 'Oh, Ah do declare, Ah think Ah'll just stand in this corner and wait for a man to do everything for me,'" Xander mocked in a southern accented falsetto.

"Hey, I was a princess not Miss Scarlet." The trio laughed.

Willow sighed. "So what now?"

"Same thing we do everytime something Hellmouthy pops up. Go to bed and wake up to a new day." Xander dropped an arm around Willow's shoulder and pulled her in so he could whisper into her ear. "You know, I think that guitar player likes you."

Willow made a strange gurgling noise. "What?"

Buffy laughed. "I noticed too. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

Willow looked down and blushed. "Why would he – I mean – It's just – A guitar player? – What about – I don't know."

"Breathe, Willow." Xander patted her on her back. "Like I said, go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. Look, you're home now."

Willow glanced up, they were at her door. "Night Buffy, Xander. See you tomorrow."

After she went in, Xander turned to go to his place. After a couple steps, he was surprised to find Buffy was still with him.

"Hey, Xander. Do you remember anything useful? From the costume I mean."

"I'm not sure. Trying to repress, actually. Let me sleep on it for now."

Buffy nodded. "You looked good, you know. You were like ... maybe you were the man you were going to be. Know what I mean?"

Xander shrugged. "You don't have to walk me home. I'm only a couple of more blocks and it is out of your way."

"Eh ... I feel like I need the walk. No one's going to be home yet, anyways."

"What about you? Pleasant experience as the Lady Summers?"

"I did not enjoy it. All she did was run and hide and ... I never thought of myself as a feminist. But I surely enjoy my own independence too much. She was lost and useless and wouldn't last one week here on the Hellmouth. How about you? For a little while, you got to live a fantasy, I am sure."

Xander nodded. "It was nice being the strong one, the capable one. The one others looked to for direction. I could get used to it."

Buffy smiled at him. Her eyes spoke volumes, but Xander wasn't sure what her look meant. He tried puzzling it out as she looked forward. They were approaching his house. "Next year," she looked up at the stars, "let's pick out each other's costumes again. That was fun."

"Yes, it was. But just in case this happens again, your costume is going to be of a stripper named Candy Dish who abhors clothing." Xander shot her a wink.

Buffy broke out in laughter. "And yours will be a desperate male gigolo with a polka addiction."

They smiled at each other as Xander reached into his pocket for his house key. "Night Buffy, see you tomorrow."

He then let himself him, hoping his folks were in a good mood. They were not.

"Boy! Where did you get that suit? And where the hell have you been?" It was the beginning of a long night. And little did Xander know, Buffy was still right outside the door, hearing everything with a hard, angry look to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, not much changed (for the grander story arc, I only need to change Xander) - but I think the set-up begs for all three in different costumes (and it is trivially easy to have Buffy and Willow fail to get the Watcher's Diary and thus lack good ideas for costumes to attract Angel with). If someone wants to write a story where the poker best leads into very different costumes for the three, go for it. In fact, feel free to ask what some of those wagers were if that will help. This is both quite close to the original episode and yet different in spots. Hopefully different enough to not be boring but same enough to feel like it fits into the canon. Still have one more set-up one-shot before the main story can get underway. Maybe two more, as I wanted to bring Xander's home life more to a head in this one, but opted to be more subtle.<strong>


End file.
